Ten miedo de mí
by xochipilli
Summary: Eres tan inocente, tu ingenuidad me da miedo, el mundo está lleno de peligros para ti, yo soy el mayor de ellos, ten miedo de mí, nunca dejes de verme con esa mirada sospechosa,


Ten miedo de mí

Sumario: Draco piensa en Hermione mientras la observa durante una fiesta.

Tomo en cuenta los sucesos del séptimo libro pero no hay spoilers.

Disclaimer: Nada es mío.

Pareja: Draco/Hermione

Historia inspirada en la canción de Fernando Delgadillo _Hoy ten miedo de mí_, recomiendo escucharla antes de leer el fic, o mientras lo leen.

--------------

Mayo es mi mes favorito, no, no soy ningún sentimental, seguramente nadie se esperaba que tuviera un mes favorito, mucho menos que fuera mayo, y en realidad, tienen razón, no debería favorecer un mes sobre otro, no parece haber una razón lógica, porque en realidad mayo no es muy diferente de abril o junio, el tiempo es tiempo y sólo los humanos nos preocupamos por cosas tan banales como su medición, pero no, mi preferencia no tiene nada que ver con el tiempo o el clima, mi preferencia es simplemente estética.

Te ves más hermosa en mayo.

Ahí está, lo dije, que venga mi padre y me humille, que venga Weasley y me golpee, que venga Potter y se burle, que venga mi novia y llore, no importa, hay verdades que no se pueden ocultar, y ésta en una de ellas¿es romántico?, no lo sé, tampoco importa, porque es real. No sé cuando lo racionalicé, pero lo siento desde cuarto año, el año escolar estaba por terminar, era un día de mayo, ibas corriendo por los jardines de Hogwarts y de repente el aire se detuvo en mis pulmones y mi corazón se saltó una palpitación, nunca ha sido el mismo desde entonces.

Hoy me siento derrotado, fracasado. Eso es algo de lo que tú probablemente no entiendes nada, vas por la vida con ese temple invencible, con ese carácter indomable, no hay obstáculos que no puedas vencer, pero eso te pone en desventaja ¿sabes? Porque no entiendes que un hombre vencido es un hombre desesperado, y los desesperados somos capaces de cualquier cosa, por eso me alegra que tengas a Weasley y a Potter, eres tan inocente, tu ingenuidad me da miedo, el mundo está lleno de peligros para ti, yo soy el mayor de ellos, ten miedo de mí, nunca dejes de verme con esa mirada sospechosa, mantente siempre alerta, no vaya a ser que en un descuido te robe un beso.

Te estás mordiendo el labio inferior otra vez, recuerdo que en la escuela lo hacías cuando estabas muy concentrada en algo, pensando, siempre pensando, imagino que es así como siempre te recordaré, sentada en una mesa de la biblioteca, un libro abierto frente a tus ojos que lo devoran todo, y el sol de mayo estrechándote con sus rayos. ¿En qué piensas ahora?¿Has sentido mi mirada y te preguntas qué me traigo entre manos?¿Te preocupa que Weasley se de cuenta y me venga reclamar?¿Acaso sabes qué es lo que estoy pensando?¿Puedes sentir mi mirada recorrer tu cuerpo?¿Mis labios acariciando tu cuello?¿Lo sabes?¿No? No importa, porque lo sé yo, y por ahora eso es suficiente, tendrá que serlo.

Te pido un favor, ya no dejes abierta tu ventana, sé que te estás quedando en La madriguera de los Weasley, (un lugar totalmente inadecuado para ti por cierto), compartes el cuarto con la novia de Potter, el calor de mayo debe ser insoportable en las noches, entiendo que necesites aire fresco, te he visto varias veces acercarte a la ventana para respirar libremente, pero no sé cuánto tiempo más me pueda contener, una noche de estas podría robarte, te llevaría a perseguir el sol en mi escoba¿te gustaría eso?

Alguna vez te preguntaste por qué me ensañaba contigo en Hogwarts, no era sólo por tu sangre sucia sabes, había cientos de chicos más para escoger, pero por alguna razón siempre regresaba a ti, incluso en sexto año, cuando tenía mil cosas más importantes que hacer, salía de mi camino simplemente para hacerte enfurecer con mis comentarios¿sabes por qué hacía eso¿No? Piénsalo, yo ya no voy a hacer más confesiones, ni siquiera en mi mente voy a decir las palabras.

Hay una verdad aplastante que te denigra, eres una sangre sucia, no te enojes, no te rías, sé que te suena estúpido y la verdad lo es, pero es un hecho, no te engañes, piensas que ahora que el Señor Oscuro no está, el mundo es automáticamente un mundo mejor, pero no es así, la sociedad sigue y seguirá siendo controlada por los magos ricos, magos de familias mágicas, tal vez no te diste cuenta, pero en la batalla de Hogwarts, los políticos de mayor influencia, los pudientes, no estaban, ya habían salido del país, haciendo fortuna en Asia o América, ahora están regresando al mundo que has limpiado con el sudor de tu frente, con el ingenio de tu mente, con el trabajo de tus manos, pienso ser parte de ellos, mi padre ha sido condonado gracias a su dinero y a su cambio de alianzas de última hora, a mi me toca seguir la tradición familiar, influencia, poder, dinero, respeto, superioridad, y una esposa de familia respetable.

Hay una verdad aplastante que me quiebra, tú, tú nunca vas a ser mía, no sólo porque nuestros círculos sociales lo impiden, no sólo porque me importa más mi posición social que mi felicidad, sino porque tú propio corazón está indispuesto hacia el mío, a veces sueño que te poseo, que eres mía, que somos libres, que el mundo se compone de sólo tres cosas, tú, yo y una cama, es un sueño tan real que me cuesta despertar de la fantasía, siento que camino entre sueños, entre sueños eres mías, entre sueños está la realidad, entre sueños eres vulnerable, entre sueños te hago mía, entre sueños tenme miedo, porque no puede ser.

- Malfoy¿qué te traes, has estado viéndome por los últimos cinco minutos?- el hombre rubio enfocó la mirada y se despertó de su ensueño, no la había visto venir.

- Granger por favor no te adules, no hay nada que ver en ti, sólo pensaba en lo patéticos que se ven tú y Weasley juntos, me dan náuseas. Ahora si me disculpas, mi novia me espera- y sin esperar la replica cortante de la castaña, Draco Malfoy se alejó sin ver atrás.

Hermione Granger lo vio alejarse con total desinterés, Malfoy seguía siendo un niño, al verlo reunirse con una mujer alta, hermosa, e insípida, Hermione rodó los ojos hacia arriba "típico y predecible", después se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia su novio, estaban en una fiesta más de las que había estado celebrando el Ministerio de Magia para celebrar la caída de Voldemort, estaba harta, el mundo mágico estaba empeñado en olvidar que la guerra sucedió, pero Ron insistía en venir, le gustaba posar para las cámaras y regodearse en la comida y la gente acaudalada que venía, Hermione esperaba que fuera sólo una fase más de su novio, no soportaría mucho tiempo.

----

El original tiene la letra de la canción, si alguien lo quiere deje su correo.


End file.
